Arts
Asia Bur-Min (crafts, comic artist, crochet) microwaveblender@yahoo.com (619) 472-8329 Asia is an extremely talented and creative craft enthusiast. She has been a fixture at San Diego Comic-Con (and other conventions such as A.P.E.) for years selling homemade comic books, t-shirts, bags, stuffed animals, and more. Asia led some well-received craft programs at the Mission Valley Library which have included Valentine's crafts, Winter crafts, and a make-your-own-book program. Being a mother of two children, she is patient with kids and knows how to communicate with them on their level. For the programs she led at Mission Valley Library, we asked her what craft supplies she needed and bought them ahead of time, but Asia also has the ability to whip up a superb craft progarms with materials you probably already on-hand at your library! Billy Martinez (comic artist) ''' Mr. Martinez is very popular among San Diego libraries. The La Mesa based artist is CEO of Neko Press Comics and is a fixture at Comic Con and the comic art industry. He is a prolific comic artist who also teaches art classes and performs live art shows regularly. Despite his hectic schedule he always squeezes in time for his library workshops, which are very much appreciated. These workshops are really cool & inspirational -- he teaches some basic drawing skills and then has a discussion among his participants about their artistic aspirations & goals. He's really great at talking to kids about art, the comic industry, the rewards of a good work ethic, juggling one's personal & professional life, and staying positive in one's approach. Genuine, charismatic, & accessible, Billy is a treasure for libraries and the San Diego community. '''Garit Imhoff Garit did a bug musical with original songs and music, and the kids made bug hats and performed with him. It was very fun! He is not on the performer list yet, but I plan to add him. Here are some other shows he can do: 1. Mask making with paper plates. These can be any genre depending on the theme that is wanted with a small " performance" of a scene. 2. Shadow puppet construction for Aesop Fables. The "shadow puppets" are animals using file folder paper and I provide the shadow screen for a performance. 3. African stories with the Zimbabwean Mbira ( thumb piano) including a sing along of traditional and contemporary songs. 4. "A Bridge to the Sun", is a shadow play that I perform of an Aztec story. I also give an in context back-round explanation. You can contact him at:garit@cox.net (Leslie, RP) Lisa DeMattei artmadesimpleforkids@yahoo.com (858)413-6990 Lisa did a bug drawing workshop during SRP 08 that was a big hit with everyone who attended. The kids just loved it and told me they learned a lot about drawing and would continue to practice at home. You know when a program is a success when the participants ask when the next one will be. (Update 1/09: And they ask this after every program with her! Lisa has been to CT about 4 times now.) Lisa is great with the kids, very enthusiastic, and was a lot of fun. She also conducts other drawing classes like manga, which she developed out of a need to connect with teens. She just moved to the area, and I highly recommend trying her out if you're looking for a good fresh face for an art workshop. (Erwin) I had Lisa for the SRP this year and both the parents and kids loved her. She does themed art classes if you ask, at my last library I booked her for an "Autumn Art" class. She is very affordable, especially given the positive responses she gets. And Lisa is really friendly and professional. (Kirby @ Central) At another branch, I hired her again for an SRP art program. That weekend I had a group of kids accost me in the library parking lot asking when Lisa would be back. I was in my car about to leave and they literally surrounded me to express their demands. :o Yes, she is that good and liked. (Erwin)